Hadash
at a Hadash rally against the 2006 Lebanon War.]] Hadash ( , lit. New, an acronym for HaHazit HaDemokratit LeShalom VeLeShivion ( , lit. The Democratic Front for Peace and Equality); , al-Jabhah ad-Dimuqrāṭiyyah lis-Salām wa'l-Musāwah) is a Jewish and Arab socialist front of organizations that runs for the Israeli parliament. It currently has four members in the 120-seat Knesset. Background The party was formed on 15 March 1977 when the Rakah and Non-Partisans parliamentary group changed its name to Hadash in preparation for the 1977 elections. The non-partisans included some members of the Black Panthers (several others joined the Left Camp of Israel) and other left-wing non-communist groups. Within the Hadash movement, Rakah (which was renamed Maki, a Hebrew acronym for Israeli Communist Party, in 1989) has retained its independent status. In its first electoral test, Hadash won five seats, an increase of one on Rakah's previous four. However, in the next elections in 1981 the party was reduced to four seats. It maintained its four seats in the 1984 elections, gaining another MK when Mohammed Wattad defected from Mapam in 1988. The 1988 election resulted in another four-seat haul, though the party lost a seat when Charlie Biton broke away to establish Black Panthers as an independent faction on 25 December 1990. The 1992 elections saw the party remain at three seats. In the 1996 elections the party ran a joint list with Balad. Together they won five seats, but split during the Knesset term,Hadash-Balad Knesset website with Hadash reduced to three seats. The 1999 elections saw them maintain three seats, with Barakeh and Issam Makhoul replacing Ahmad Sa'd and Saleh Saleem. In the 2003 elections Hadash ran on another joint list, this time with Ahmed Tibi's Ta'al. The list won three seats,Hadash-Ta'al Knesset website but again split during the parliamentary session, leaving Hadash with two MKs, Barakeh and Makhoul In the 2006 elections Hadash won three seats, with Hana Sweid and Dov Khenin entering the Knesset alongside Barakeh. The party won an additional seat in the 2009 elections, taken by Afu Agbaria. Policies and ideology The party supports evacuation of all Israeli settlements, a complete withdrawal by Israel from all territories occupied as a result of the Six-Day War, and the establishment of a Palestinian state in those territories. It also supports the right of return or compensation for Palestinian refugees.Political Parties & Platforms Israel Votes 2006 - Israeli Democracy in Action (Retrieved 28 July 2006) In addition to issues of peace and security, Hadash is also known for being active on social and environmental issues.Hadash Zionism and Israel (Retrieved 28 July 2006) Hadash defines itself as a non-Zionist party, originally in keeping with Marxist opposition to nationalism. It calls for recognition of Palestinian Arabs as a national minority within Israel.Hadash Election Manifesto 2006 Hadash (Retrieved 16 March 2007) Hadash shifted to a more Arab nationalist appeal after running on a joint list with Ta'al in 2003.Whither Arab Israeli parties? By Danny Rabinowitz, Haaretz Avirama Golan of the leftist Haaretz wrote in 2007 that Hadash has "succumbed to the separatist-nationalist and populist stream ... and chosen to turn its back on a social and civil agenda in favor of questions related to Palestinian nationalism..." Election platform The party's platform for the 2009 elections consisted of:.Hadash program for Israel Hadash (Retrieved 8 February 2009) # Achieving a just, comprehensive, and stable peace: Israeli/Palestinian and Israeli/Arab # Protecting workers' rights and issues # Developing social services: health, education, housing, welfare, culture, and sports # Equality for the Arab population in Israel # Eradicating ethnic discrimination in all fields; defending the concerns of residents of disadvantaged neighborhoods and development towns # Protecting democratic freedoms # Equality between the sexes in all fields # Protecting the environment; environmental justice # Eradicating weapons of mass destruction Controversy On 1 November 2009, party leader Mohammad Barakeh was indicted on four counts for events that occurred between April 2005 and July 2007; assault and interfering with a policeman in the line of duty, assault on a photographer, insulting a public servant, and for attacking an official who was discharging his legal duty. Leaders * Tawfik Toubi, 1976—? * ? * Mohammad Barakeh, since ? Current Knesset Members # Mohammad Barakeh (since 1999) # Hana Sweid (since 2006) # Dov Khenin (since 2006) # Afu Agbaria (since 2009) Former Knesset Members * Charlie Biton (1977–1990) * Tamar Gozansky (1990–2003) * Avraham Levenbraun (1977, 1981) * Hashem Mahameed (1990–2003) * Issam Makhoul (1999–2006) * Hanna Mwais (1977–1981) * Mohamed Nafa (1990–1992) * Ahmad Sa'd (1996–1999) * Saleh Saleem (1994–1999) * Tawfik Toubi (1977–1990) * Muhammed Wattad (1988) * Meir Vilner (1977–1990) * Tawfiq Ziad (1977–1990, 1992–1994) References External links * Official website * Official website * Hadash Knesset website * Hadash leader: Elections are between enlightened, conservative ''Ynetnews 12.05.08 Category:Political parties in Israel Category:Political parties established in the 1970s Category:Socialist parties